


The Ballad of Monalisa

by Ssam_Smith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheater Erwin, F/M, Family, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssam_Smith/pseuds/Ssam_Smith
Summary: _____ tenía una gran relación amorosa  con el comandante Erwin, ella realmente lo amaba, pero los errores cometidos por dicho hombre hizo que todo se fuera a la basura





	1. Capítulo 1

POV Petra   
Hoy era el día en que por fin le diría mis sentimientos a Levi. Pero lo haría de una manera especial

Comencé a quitarme la ropa excepto por la blusa que tenía puesta, abrí la blusa dejando mis lechos libres me senté en la silla de Levi.

"Ahora solo tengo que esperar a que él llegue" gire la silla de modo que el respaldo quedara en dirección a la puerta

Después de unos pocos minutos escuche la apertura de la puerta.

"Por fin, llega capitán" dije mientras giraba en la silla

Mis ojos se ensancharon al ver que no era Levi, era el comandante Smith.

"!Comandante, lo siento no esperaba que fuera usted¡" grite tratando de cubrir mi cuerpo semidesnudo, el comande no reacciono de inmediato, pude ver su expresión de incomodidad

"Petra, sabes que por esto podría expulsarte de los legión de reconocimiento, además sería comandante"

"Yo solo esperaba a Lev... Al capitán" dije tratando de justificar mis acciones

"Yo podria olvidar esto si..."

"¿Si?"

"Si me ayudas a resolver un gran problema"

El comandante dijo mientras se acerco a mi, cuando estaba a mi lado el desabrocho los botones de su camisa y desato su cinturón abriendo su cremallera liberando su miembro duro

'Realmente es grande' pensé mientras observaba su erección, el empujo mi mejilla con su erección

Lo tomé con mis manos, comencé a masturbar su pene, lo coloque en mi boca mientras amasaba sus bolas

El agorro un puñado de mi pelo haciendo que mi ritmo aumentara , así fue por unos cuantos minutos el apretó su agarre en mi pelo, lo que significaba que ya estaba por terminar cuando la puerta se abrió.

Pensé que era Levi, si me ve así con el comandante, que pensaría de mi. Mis músculos se relajarán cuando vi a ______.

"_______...." Escuche al comandante decir, pero su voz contenía pánico

Mire al rostro del comandante, su expresión de..... Terror?

Jamás lo había visto así

"¿Erwin?" _______ dijo, su expresión reflejaba ira, traición y tristeza

'¿Acaso ella estaba saliendo con el comandante Smith?, oh no, que acabó de hacer'

"______, no es lo que párese" Erwin dijo tratando de controlar la situación? Pero fallo

"¿Entonces dime lo que es?" Ella lo cuestiono

"No lo puedo creer Petra, ¿que te e hice yo para que me hicieras esto?"

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas ella salió corriendo de la escena

POV de nadie

Erwin de apresuro a vestirse caminado hacia la puerta para ir en búsqueda de ______, pero antes de salir por la puerta el miro a Petra, con su fría mirada

"Deberías vestirte e ir con tus compañeros de escuadrón, más tarde te daré un severo castigo por tus acciones, debes considerarte afortunada que no te expulse del ejército"

Erwin dijo mientras azotaba la puerta dejando a una culpable Petra dentro de la oficina de Levi

"¿Qué acabo de hacer?"

Petra se lamenta y entra Levi...

"Que rayos haces aquí? Y vestida así?"

" A te estaba esperando, quería darte una sorpresa... Pero por lo visto no te gustó la sorpresa!!!"

"No!!! Yo no quiero que pienses mal, no me gustas ni siquiera me interesas para una follada..   
Yo solo quiero a (nombre de tu mejor amiga) la amo"

"No ,eso no puede ser!!!, yo te amo eres la persona que con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida"

"Lo siento mucho , pero yo nunca te di esperanzas para que pensaras eso, la única persona que me interesa es (nombre de tu mejor amiga) realmente me he enamorado.."

"No Levi, tu no me puedes despreciar no me ves, soy la mejor de toda la Legión...cualquiera desearía estar conmigo"

"Te equívocas, yo no soy cualquier mocoso caliente...."

"Levi te vas a arrepentir de haberme despreciado... Juro que me vengare"

"Haz lo que quieras, me vale un reverendo pepino lo que hagas.."

..........

Erwin busco a ________ para explicarle lo sucedido, el no quiere perderla...

"_________ !!! Espera necesitamos hablar, no era lo que estabas..por favor escúchame!!!!"

'no podía estar pasando esto, porque Petra hizo eso, ella sabía que lo amaba, me traiciono nunca se lo perdonare' ______ pensó en la traición de Petra.

Erwin alcanzo a ________ y la acorralo:   
"Necesitamos hablar, perdóname no quería hacerlo... Discúlpame"el dijo colocando sus manos en la mejillas de ______

"Erwin porque lo hiciste, yo nunca te eh traicionado y mucho menos con alguien cercano... Nunca lo creí de ti (llora)"

"Perdóname no sabía que hacia, fue un momento de debilidad!! Perdóname enserio no quise lastimarte, no me dejes... Te lo suplico, por favor perdóname ______!!!"

"No se qué pensar Erwin yo te di la confianza, sabes que nunca te haría algo así , no se qué hacer yo TE AMO y no me gustaría perderte"

"________ yo TE AMO, no podría estar sin ti, perdóname te juro que nunca lo haré de nuevo..Perdóname"

"Esta bien te daré una segunda oportunidad, pero está es la última vez que te perdonare, si me haces otra olvídate de mi...no juguéis con migo por favor Erwin"

"Gracias __________ muchas gracias por darme una segunda oportunidad!!! No se qué haría si te pierdo.... TE AMO nunca lo olvides (la besa) nos veremos esta noche en nuestra cómoda casa? Quiero estar a tu lado y demostrarte cuanto te quiero"

"Si, nos vemos en la noche, preparare algo rico para cenar y para darte una sorpresa"

"Gracias amor, nunca te engañare de nuevo.. Ya quiero que sea noche para ver esa sorpresa que me tienes.  
Nos vos en la noche, TE AMO"

*salto de tiempo*

ya está todo listo: la cena, velas y un poco de vino para empezar la noche.

"Oh!! Ya se me hace tarde tengo que ducharme y arreglarme para mi Erwin..."

Después de la ducha se perfumó con la loción que le encanta a Erwin, busco una linda lencería color negro para deleitar a su amado y por último se puso un lindo vestido color rojo ya que era sí color favorito y se dejo su cabello ( color de cabello) suelto , por que ya no le daba tiempo.

Se escucha abrir la puerta y ______ va enseguida:

"Hola amor !! te estaba esperando... (Lo besa muy apasionadamente)"

"Veo que te inspiraste en la cena!! Huele delicioso, aparte de ti claro.. Luces muy sexy me gustaría cenarte a ti mejor!! ______ te me apeteces más"

"Bueno sí eso es lo que deseas....  
Ella empezó a besarlo rápidamente y empezó a quitarle la camisa...

El la tomo y la llevo a la recámara, llegando a esta el la empezó a acariciar por todo el cuerpo y empezó a.......


	2. Capitulo 2

"El la tomo por la cintura, le empezó acariciar todo el cuerpo... Ella empezó a desabrocharle la camisa. Poco a poco se la fue quitando.  
Mientras el fue bajando el cierre del vestido lentamente sin dejar de besarla de una manera muy deseosa.."

"Erwin Eres a la única persona que amaré el resto de mi vida"_____ le decía suavemente al oído...

"______ TE AMO!! Nunca olvides eso..."

Después de eso el dejo caer el vestido al suelo y vio la lencería que _______ se había puesto para el... Un conjunto color negro, que le asentía muy bien a _____ hacia qué luciera a un más su silueta y sus atributos de ella.  
Ella quedo sonrojada cuando Erwin la vio con una mirada muy seductora... Eso hizo que Erwin se excitara aún más.

"Eres perfecta" en ese momento Erwin desabrocho su sujetador mientras ella desabrocho su pantalón, logró sentir su gran erección, que su sensual Rubio tenia, los dos no podían aguantar más.

_____ deseaba tener esa gran erección entre sus piernas, estaba muy excitada rápidamente quitó su pantalón y su bóxer lo más rápido posible para poder disfrutar de su amado.

Por otro lado el la besaba muy apasionado, la llevo a la cama en menos de un segundo.

Empezó a besarle el Cuello fue bajando hasta sus pechos los beso y los mordió a lo que ______ soltó un pequeño gemido, luego hasta su parte íntima... Beso delicadamente hasta que su lengua hizo que _____ soltara un pequeño gemido, Erwin continuo saboreando el dulce sabor de la feminidad de_____,Erwin ya no aguantaba más el la necesitaba Y la necesitaba AHORA.

El rápidamente hizo que ____ quedara arriba de el, ya la tenía dura pero sabía que iba a lastimar a _____ pero ______ se dio cuenta y Asintió con la cabeza para que Erwin hiciera lo suyo...  
________ se sentó sobre el, grito cuando sintió la masiva polla de su amante, Erwin la tomo y la cargo de trasero y empezó a embestir suavemente.......

"Ah, ah,ah,ah... Oh si!! Erwin" _____ gritaba,él empezó a embestirla rápidamente pero a su vez suavemente.....

"Ah, ah un poco más.... Esto se siente increíble..... Oh!!!"_____ gritaba mientras que las embestidas de Erwin aumentaron el ritmo

"Me encanta estar dentro de ti _____" Erwin le dijo al oído, el lamió la oreja de _____.

Ella no podía formar palabras coherentes, Erwin cambio de posición, ahora _____ tenía sus piernas sobre los hombros de Erwin, la posición le permitía entrar más profundo en ______

"Er-Erwin más rápido y más p-profundo por favor" el obedeció y sus dedos se clavaron más en su carne blanda.

Las piernas de _____ se sentían como una gelatina,las embestidas de Erwin comenzaron a ser más erráticas lo que significaba que ya estaba a punto de acabar.

_____ sintió que su orgasmo se acercaba, sintió como sus paredes internas se apretaron al rededor del miembro palpitante de Erwin.

"ERWIN"_____ grito cuando llegó su orgasmo, Erwin dio sus últimas envestidas antes de que lleno a ____ con su semilla caliente.

"No hemos terminado, esto sólo es el principio" Erwin dijo, la lujuria en su voz era evidente

"..." ____ no respondió, Erwin salió de ella y decidió utilizar sus dedos, el dio pequeños masaje circulares a su clítoris.

"Ah.... Erwin" ____ gimió como su espalda se arqueó , presionando sus pechos contra el pecho musculoso de Erwin, a el le encantaba verla de esa manera.

De alguna manera el término abajo de _____, ella comenzó a besar sus labios bajando a su clavícula, pasando por su pecho bajando más asta que llego a su hombría.

"Voy a devolverte el favor" ella dijo como le dio una pequeña lamida a la punta, utilizo sus manos para apoyarlas en la cara interna de sus muslos,_____ tomó todo el miembro con su boca, Erwin no resistió el empuje de sus caderas haciendo que la punta de su miembro llegara a la garganta.

El ritmo de su cabeza aumentó haciendo que Erwin gimiera su nombre, pronto la semilla de Erwin llenó la boca de ____, ella tragó toda la eyaculación de Erwin.

"Lista para la segunda ronda" Erwin dijo mientras besaba los dulces labios de su amante

"Claro"ella respondió, Erwin deslizo sus dedos dentro de ella usando su pulgar para presionar su clítoris.

____ gemía como Erwin introdujo otro dedo y su ritmo aumentó, cuando estaba a punto de terminar Erwin retiró sus dedos, la sensación de vacío era incómoda.

Erwin de nuevo enfundo su palpitante polla dentro de la feminidad de ____.

"Quiero fundirme contigo _____" Erwin gruño, su ritmo era rápido y profundo.

"Yo también quiero fundirme contigo Erwin"_____ respondió, ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de el, todo el tiempo que hicieron el amor, ambos nunca apartaron sus miradas, finalmente ambos llegaron a su clímax. Erwin se derrumbó encima de _____.

Sus respiraciones eran irregulares, Erwin se retiró y se dejo caer a un lado, el utilizo las sábanas para cubrir ambos cuerpos

"Te amo, tanto" Erwin dijo acariciando la mejilla de ____, ella se acurruco más cerca de el y pronto ambos se quedaron dormidos.

(Fin del Lemon)

*A la mañana siguiente*

POV Erwin

Fui el primero en despertar, ella seguía acurrucada junto a mi

'Como pude lastimarla de esa manera , yo realmente la amo'

Bese su frente, ella se retorció un poco, se despertó mostrándome sus bellos ojos (color de ojos) 

"Buenos días"ella dijo y me beso tiernamente los labios le respondí el beso

"Hola"ella respondió

"¿Qué te pareció, lo de anoche?"

"mmm... La mejor que e tenido" ella respondió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

"Que bueno que lo disfrutaste" bese sus labios "vamos a levantarnos" le dije, ella bostezó mientras se levantaba de la cama

*salto de tiempo*

POV Petra

El día de ayer fue el peor para mi no solo Levi me rechazo, arruine la relación de _____ con Erwin.

'¿Cómo se atreve? Levi me rechazo y todo por estar con (nombre de tu mejor amiga)'

"De una manera u otra Levi me amará, no importa que y eso incluye si tengo romper algunos romances"

'Pero...¿Realmente quiero hacer eso'

"Si provoco los celos de Levi tal vez, el acepte mis sentimientos y esté con alguien mucho mejor que (nombre de tu mejor amiga)"

Camine por el largo pasillo de piedra, en el camino me encontré con _____, ella me dio una mirada de muerte, detrás de ella se encontraba Erwin, la tensión en el ambiente era realmente incómodo.

"Hola,______"le dije en mi habitual tono dulce

"Buenos días" ella respondió amargamente

"Comandante"

El asintió con la cabeza, reconociendo mi presencia

"Lo siento mucho" dije, ______ miro en mi dirección

"Tal vez debemos hablarlo más tarde Petra"______ dijo, Erwin se detuvo esperando a ______.

"Si, tal vez ¿está tarde?"cuestione

_____ asintió y se marchó junto con Erwin, vi que el comandante la sujeto por la cintura con su brazo y le dio en pequeño beso en la mejilla

'Me alegra que no se hayan separado.... Ahora no se sí pueda realizar mi plan para estar con Levi'

"Pero si consigo el amor de Levi, tal vez yo podría... Todo lo que sea por Levi"


	3. Capítulo 3

POV _______

Erwin caminaba detrás de mi, su presencia ya no se sentía igual, se que lo perdone, pero ya no es lo mismo

"_______...¿ocurre algo?"Erwin pregunto

"No es nada" dije con una pequeña sonrisa , tratando de ocultar mi incomodidad

"No mientas ______" Erwin dijo

"No lo se.... No se como explicarlo"

"______, si es por lo que sucedió ayer...se qué va a tomar tiempo, pero prometo que jamás volveré a lastimarte" Erwin dijo, el me dio un beso, uno tierno,

'Como amo a este hombre' pensé

"Sabes que te amo, ahora vamos a desayunar algo antes de a entrenar un poco" el dijo y se acercó más a mi

"Sabes a lo que me refiero" susurro en mi oído

Me sonroje con su declaración: en el comedor vi a Levi y a (nombre de tu mejor amiga), ella se acercó a mi la expresión de su rostro es serio

"Bueno, voy a estar con Levi, parece que (nombre de tu mejor amiga) quiere hablar en privado"Erwin dijo, dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se retiró a la mesa en donde estaba Levi sentado

"_______, se lo que pasó"

"¿Qué? ¿Quien te lo dijo?"

"Levi me lo contó todo, en primer lugar quiero saber el por que le disté una segunda oportunidad a Erwin"

"Yo..." No supe que responder

"Sabes algo, cuando un hombre engaña a su mujer por primera vez, es probable que lo vuelva a hacer"  
Ella dijo, su mirada estaba tratando de leer mis pensamientos

" pero, el me prometio que no lo volverá a hacer" defendí a Erwin

"Es lo que todos dicen pero aún así lo vuelva a hacer"

" el no lo haría..."

"Mira, no me gusta la decisión que tomaste, pero, si algo sucede con el sabes que yo estaré aquí para apoyarte"

"Gracias (nombre de tu mejor amiga)"

"Y en segundo lugar, Levi me dijo de la amenaza de Petra y realmente las dos debemos tener mucho cuidado no sabemos de lo que es capas"

"Si, gracias por decirme"

Con eso, caminamos a la mesa donde Erwin y Levi estaban sentados

*salto de tiempo*

Terminamos el desayuno y vi a Erwin acercarse a mi

"________ es hora de nuestro entrenamiento" Erwin dijo con lujuria.

Me sonroje y el rió de mi reacción

"Sabes me encanta cuando te sonrojas" el dijo comenzando a acariciar mis pechos

"Aquí no... Sería mejor en tu habitación" dije y el me sujeto por la mano y me arrastro asta su habitación.

.............

"Voy a demostrar cuánto te amo, no voy a parar hasta que me creas"

"Erwin eres un pervertido...dije en su oído. Para el fue más excitante esa palabra lo cual hizo que aumentara la intensidad de sus besos...  
Empezó a desabrochar mi blusa poco a poco la fue quitando, yo por otra parte hice lo mismo sentía su   
Cuerpo tonificado nos déjanos de besarnos... Ya estaba muy deseosa de sentir su masiva polla.

Por otra parte me desabrocho el sostén lo aventó y empezó a hundiese en mis pechos, empezó a lamer uno y a morder mi pezón eso me excitaba aún más ya quería sentir su miembro dentro de mi, con sus manos y sin dejar de lamer mis pechos me quitó los pantalones,siguió con mis bragas y con su mano pesó a recorrer mi intimidad lo cual hizo que soltara un pequeño gemido ..."

"Te gusta eso?, Lo se, tu cara me lo dice todo, pero espera aún falta más ...." Yo solo gemía me encantaba que su manó me tocara mis partes más íntimas, sentía algo inexplicable se sentía tan bien....

"Después él me recostó en la cama con una mano me masajeaba mi pezón y con la otra introdujo un dedo en mi parte y con su dedo pulgar lo puso en mi clítoris haciendo pequeños círculos...yo solo gemía del placer que estaba sintiendo... "Ah ah ah Er..Erwin eso me... Ah ah."  
Sentí como fue introduciendo un dedo, después otro sentía como se deslizaban dentro de mi y sin dejar de hacer círculos en mi clítoris.  
Estaba muy húmeda ya casi me venía pero Erwin se dio cuenta de eso..."

"No,no todavía no es muy pronto tienes que aguantar ______" El dijo mientras se quitaba el pantalón junto con su ropa interior exponiendo su erección palpitante

Lleve mi mano a mi intimidad, separe mis labios inferiores exponiendo mi entrada húmeda

"Por favor Erwin, te necesito dentro de mi"

Erwin me sujeto por la cintura, sentí la punta de su miembro rozar mi entrada.

"Por favor" le rogué

El solo rió un poco y siguió rozando mi entrada y mi clítoris con la punta de su pene.

"No asta que realmente creas que te amo"

Erwin introdujo la punta de su miembro, pero cuando creí que finalmente cumpliría mis peticiones, el retiro su miembro

"Er-Erwin, por favor, ya no voy a dudar de ti, yo te amo, te amo tanto que duele"

"Eso es lo que quería oír" Erwin dijo e introdujo toda su erección dentro de mi

Arquee mi espalda empujando mis pechos sobre el pecho de Erwin, ambos compartimos un beso

Las embestidas al principio fueron suaves, Erwin apretó su agarre en mi cintura y sus embestidas aumentaron, cada vez más rápidas y profundas

"Ah ah.. Erwin, te amo demasiado" dije

" yo también te amo" el respondió

Erwin se detuvo por un momento y el coloco una de mis piernas sobre su hombro, el siguió empujando dentro de mi.

Sentí que me acercaba al orgasmo

"Ya v-voy a...."

"Lo se, y-yo también"

Las embestidas de Erwin fueron más erráticas y el agarre en mi pierna fue más fuerte, el dio un último empuje y sentí mi interior cálido por el esperma de Erwin

"¿Sabes algo _____?"

"mmm..."

"Te amo"

Erwin estaba a punto de sacar su miembro de mi interior ...

"Erwin espera, no lo saques, quiero que esté en mi interior yo quiero sentirte" dije, Erwin me observaba con esos bellos ojos azules

"Claro, vamos a dormir un poco"

Nos acomodamos de manera de que su miembro no saliera de mi, lo que significa que dormí sobre el cuerpo de Erwin.

Sentí la mano de Erwin masajear mi espalda y ambos caímos en un profundo sueño

.........

POV Petra

'Tengo que romper la relación de ______ con el comandante, si el comandante coquetea con migo probablemente Levi se fije en mi' pensé mientras escuchaba los sonidos profanos provenían de la habitación del comandante

"Es mejor que valla a otro lado, esos sonidos están empezando a molestarme"

Me aleje de la puerta y camine por el pasillo, en mi camino vi a Levi acercándose

"Levi" dije y corrí hacía a el

"¿Qué sucede Petra?"

"Me preguntaba si ya a cambiado de pensar"

"¿Sobre qué?" Su voz es tan hermosa, yo quiero ser la madre de sus hijos

"Sobre..." Dude por un memento

"Usted sigue eligiendo a (nombre de tu mejor amiga) sobre mi?"

"Tch, claro que si, yo la amo y ella es con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida" el dijo

Sentí una punzada de dolor en mi corazón

"..."

"Ahora si no te importa tengo que ver a Erwin" el dijo

"El comandante está ocupado en este momento" le respondí

"¿A qué te refie.... O claro con ______, es mejor que lo vea en otro momento" Levi dijo y regreso de donde venía, el me dejo en el pasillo sola

"Yo se que me vas a amar aunque tenga que eliminar a ciertas personas"dije y una sonrisa torcida se formó en mis labios

.....

POV de nadie

Habían pasado 2 meses desde el accidente con Petra y tu relación con Erwin fue mejorando

Erwin se volvió muy atento con ______ y ella devolvió el gesto, todo era como debía de ser

Asta que ______ comenzó a sentirse enferma, mareos y vómitos, ya estos eran comunes a cada día

"______ ¿estas bien? Últimamente has estado vomitando mucho" Hanji pregunto

"No lo se, tengo la esperanza de que no sea un embarazo"

"Acaso Erwin y tu ya han planeado algo?"

"En realidad no, un bebé en este momento sería muy difícil"_______ contesto, la posibilidad de estar embarazada la hacía sentir demasiado preocupada

"¿Desde cuándo empezaste a sentirte así?" Hanji cuestiono a ______

"Hace 2 meses después del accidente con Petra...."

"¿Qué pasa _______?"

"Es que esa fue la última vez que Erwin y yo..."

"Ohhh... Ahora entiendo, esto es resultado de tu reconciliación con el"

"Tengo que decirle a Erwin"_______ dijo caminando en dirección a la oficina de Erwin

.........

POV _______

Camine a la oficina de Erwin, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando está se abrió

"Hola ______"

Petra salió de la oficina, ella estaba sonriendo, demasiado para mi gusto

Sonreía como si algo estuviera ocurriendo como debía

"Comandante vamos a practicar su nueva estrategia"

"Si" escuche la voz de Erwin

"Adiós ______" Petra salió de la oficina, ella caminaba con orgullo mientras se alejaba

Sentí una sensación de malestar en mi corazón

"Erwin tengo que decirte algo importante"

"______, podría esperar tengo que ir a una reunión" el dijo

"Tal vez está noche?" Pregunte

"Lo siento _______ esta noche tengo que trabajar en unos papeles, espero que no te moleste"

¿Esta hablando enserio?, la ira comenzaba a llenar mis sentidos pero tengo que controlarme

"No, no me molesta"

"Me alegra _______, tal vez podamos hablar después, pero ahora me tengo que retirar" el dijo mientras me daba un pequeño beso en la frente, el se alejó de mi..... Dejándome sola


End file.
